Limitless Bonds
by LunaSunStar
Summary: What do you think a life without colour will be like? Would you think it's special, or a curse? Unique, or peculiar? Most importantly though, would you be able to stand it? And would you believe me if I said I found my best friend despite this? Roxas Xion Friendship *Note* This is being used in a writing contest at my school... so R&R what you think please!


Limitless Bonds

What do you think a life without colour will be like?

Would you think it's special, or a curse?

Unique, or peculiar?

Most importantly though, would you be able to stand it?

I live a life knowing that I will never know what a rainbow truly looks like, one where I will never know how some things truly look. At school, I've been teased about it, other kids saying that my eyes are 'old fashioned' because for me, everything is purely black and white, nothing else, just like a silent movie. Sometimes though, it makes me wonder if I'm lucky or not that I can hear, because I know lots of people would kill to be able to hear, yet at the same time, it still means that I can hear the taunts of the other kids, those who are supposedly kind in the eyes of our teachers.

But if you think that my life sucks, then think again. I was wrong to think that no one could truly understand my life, that no one would want to become my friend because of this. Because this colourless world is how I met my best friend, one I could actually call a 'sister'... even if we aren't blood related.

Its funny how some of the most special moments in your life can happen, may it be through an accident or sheer coincidence, but either I still met her this way. As usual, I was just walking through the hallways with my head down, trying to block out the whispers of the surrounding students, when I accidentally bumped into her. After apologising continuously, I continued helping her pick her items up, before handing the fallen pencil case back to her before realising something...

Her eyes were closed, hiding any and all of their secrets from all in the world.

I offered to walk with her to class, before realising we were both in the same class, ironically. But something was strange. It was already late in the year and although I was sure I knew every face in the class, I didn't think I'd ever seen her face before. We chatted on the way there, me trying to dive deeper to see who she was, and her smiling kindly. All I could tell was that she had dark cropped hair, some of it slanting to her right with one slash going down to her nose, with minute amounts of hair tucked behind her ears.

Sure it may sound strange, putting in so many details, but when there's no colour in your life, that's the closest you can get.

As we were in English Class, I responded to my name being called. I will admit, Roxas is a strange name, but my parents named me that because they said it was a special unique name, like how I myself am special and unique... well they got the unique part right, but special? Not so much. Anyway, as I rested my head on my arms, I noticed the same girl from before responding to the name 'Xion'. I remember blinking slightly in surprise, mostly wondering how I could forget such a special sounding name like that. I was sure that part of her name meant 'tide''... then again, she did have a calming soothing voice like the tides at the beach, unlike the angry squawks of seagulls coming from our classmates.

Gradually over many weeks, we became good friends, sitting next to each other at any times possible, walking together and waiting together, and even sharing our own lunches. I learnt that neither of us had a favourite colour, and that both of us enjoyed sweet foods. But throughout all of this, I started to take notice of some of the little things... and a major one. How Xion's hair would sway off her shoulders and seem to fold itself back into place when she shook her head, how she tended to make gestures with her hands as she talked... and how she never ever opened her eyes, like keeping the curtains to who she was completely sealed.

Finally, one lunchtime I decided to pop the question which had been nibbling away at my mind the entire time. It was the end of Year Seven, and we were having an end of year party to celebrate. While everyone else was just going all out crazy, we both sat down in a quiet corner, chatting as usual, before I asked.

"Xion... why do you keep your eyes closed?"

At this, she seemed to just become pure silent, not uttering a single word, or even the faintest breath. This seemed to go on for what seemed like an hour, before she finally took a deep breath and sighed, before turning to me.

"Promise you won't abandon me like the others?"

That question confused me, her chiming voice now seeming the echo that very question over and over. I was confused at what she meant by 'abandon me like the others' and why her tone seemed nervous, but I replied 'yes' all the same. I saw her take a deep breath again, before she opened her eyes.

I saw a new colour, one that I had never encountered before. Unlike most people, whose eyes had this certain shine of life and spirit in them, Xion's eyes were blank, just a mysterious blank colour, a shining colour outlining them. She seemed to stare at me, like a closed up flower, before continuing with what she had to say.

"...I can't see anything. People said I looked weird, like a ghost, weird, with my eyes, so I kept them shut. I taught myself to go around with my ears, instinct and even smell." She mumbled, as I noticed a slightly darker shade faintly cross her cheeks, as she looked down, before using her hand to sweep some of the hair out of her eyes and staring at me with a determined look. "So do you hate me? Because of these," She waved her hand at her eyes, "' Weird eyes'?"

I stared at her, mostly in surprise. Sure, everybody has their secrets, but I never expected hers to be... this.

"...Xion... why do you think I'd leave you? We're best friends, remember?"

"...What?"

At this, I smiled,

"Xion, I know what it's like to be judged. I know what it's like to not be able to live your life the same as everyone else. To me, everything is black and white..." I smiled and hugged her from the side. "But you showed me a new colour... um..."

"Azure." She corrected me. "My parents said they looked like they looked like a colour called dark azure, with this other colour called baby blue as an outline."

"Thank you. They're colours to me... and it's definitely a nice change from black, grey and white." I continued, still smiling. "Never forget, you're never alone! There will always be someone else in the world, similar or even worse off than you, but I'll be here with you!"

I waited for her reaction. I noticed that her eyes had widened slightly... before she pounced and gave me a great hug, with (what I hoped) was a happy tear trickling out of her left eye.

"...Thank you Roxas! You're the best friend I could ever hope for!" She cheered, still hugging me, and attracting minor attention from the few people who weren't partying, before they shrugged it off, while I hugged her back and patted her on the back, still smiling.

"That's what friends are for, isn't it?"

It's been about eight years since then. Xion and I are around 20-21 now. And still acting like a brother and sister... Speaking of which, I still owe her an ice cream... But anyways,

If you say a blind person lacks the greatest parts of life, think again. Because my friendship with Xion is already the greatest part of my life.

* * *

**AN: Alright everyone! I know this may seem random... BUT I HAVE MY REASONS! My school's having a writing contest with the theme 'friendship'. Of course it had an annoying word limit of 800 words max -_-" THIS is the original copy... which was edited to include Namine and Roxas' names! So I hope you enjoy this writing piece! Meanwhile, I'll keep praying I get a chance of winning the writing contest! ^^"**

**AN #2 (Edit 2): Alright, I started thinking how this didn't exactly suit romance... hehehe... so I changed it back to Friendship like the contest! X"D *gets thrashed by annoyed people* Ow... And I still need to wait for at least a month before I find out the results... But anyways, I've changed it back to the friendship between Xion and Roxas... because their friendship is actually what inspired some of the scenes in this piece! X"DDD Sorry about the changes readers! (IF you're bothering to read this... If not, then MWAHAHAHAHAHA-wait, how will you know I said that without reading this...? ...Damnit)**

**AN #3 (Edit 3): ...Alright, someone shoot me. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT I RECEIVED FROM mystery8icarus and ars! Because...**

**HOLY FREAKING CRAG I WON THE FREAKING CONTEST! **

**I was in class two days ago, when a teacher came in and gave me the certificate... in front of my class... god I was embarassed...**

**BUT ANYWAYS! THANKS FOR THE VIEWS YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**R&R what you think of this please!**


End file.
